


中年炮友的恋爱方式

by MoonHook



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonHook/pseuds/MoonHook





	中年炮友的恋爱方式

上个赛季刚刚结束，杯赛里也获得了不错的成绩的ETU在连办了几场没日没夜的庆功宴后，大家都愉快地开始了假期。  
对于职业选手来说，这样的假期是放松和调整的宝贵机会。Gino已经飞往某个赤道小岛，Tsubaki则回故乡探望父母去了，连Yuri也被会长半强迫地带去了箱根泡温泉纾解压力。  
在赛季里累积了些小伤小病的Murakoshi，因为定期要来找队医按摩的缘故，仍旧出没在空荡荡的俱乐部里。  
地上乱七八糟地堆满了录像带和笔记，Tatsumi卷了毛毯蜷缩在其间，屋里便再没有让人下脚的地方。  
“又睡在地板上，本来关节就有炎症了吧。”Murakoshi将便当盒和宝矿力瓶子收拾到一边，总算清理出供人出入的空当。他将Tatsumi抱了起来，轻轻放在床上。手臂能感受到他虽然不比现役时期但仍然结实的背肌。这家伙现在还有在锻炼吗？明明总是窝在房间里不出来。  
动作再小心，Tatsumi还是醒了过来。“陪我睡。”他半睁着眼嘟囔着。  
“你饶了我吧。”Murakoshi习惯性地皱眉。  
快满四十的男人露出撒娇一般的神情，扯着Murakoshi的衣袖，“陪我睡一会吧。”  
充满了违和感的画面，一点打动人的元素也没有，但是Murakoshi却拿他一点办法也没有。  
单人床太窄，Murakoshi只能坐在床边，让Tatsumi枕在腿上。  
Tatsumi睁着眼神游着，并没有要睡的意思。  
“你这几天就光吃便利店的便当了？”  
“食堂的欧巴桑也休假了嘛。”Tatsumi挪了挪脑袋，换了舒服点的姿势，“要不你给我做爱心便当？”  
“我只会煮袋装拉面。”  
“要你何用啊。”Tatsumi咕哝着，“我想吃煎饺。”  
“我可不会去给你买。”  
“离开球场就连监督这么小小的请求都不听了吗？真是势力的男人啊。”Tatsumi说着坐了起来，“那么，要做吗？”  
“哈？”  
“不想和我做吗？”男人露出了惯常的介于赖皮和撒娇之间的笑容：“可是啊，我想和你做。”

男人的身体总是很坦诚，两人彼此轻车熟路地几番抚慰摩擦下，暗色的野兽便从蛰伏的草丛中站立了起来。Tatsumi从床头的抽屉里扒拉出润滑油来，“没有避孕套了。”  
Murakoshi看了他一眼，然后说：“我钱包里有。”说着伸手去捞匆忙里丢在地上的裤子。  
Tatsumi抓住了他的手，“就这样吧，就这样进来。”  
这个男人总是这样，有意无意地，撩拨得他像刚踏入青春期的少年人一样难以自持。他拿他一点办法都没有。  
强忍着欲望，Murakoshi半跪在榻榻米上，达海将双腿打开，架在他肩头。床的高度刚刚好，这个姿势也不会给Tatsumi那双玻璃腿造成任何负担。他耐心又焦躁地做着扩张。  
Tatsumi那渐渐昂首的性器顶端湿漉漉的，润滑油顺着他股间不住滴落，他半眯着眼不时舒服地哼哼两声，或者索性用腿去蹭Murakoshi脖子。Murakoshi在他右腿的手术痕迹上亲了一口。多少年前，跑在身前的那7号幻影，那时候谁想得到自己会支撑起他离开后的ETU，又在这么多年后将这幻影压在身下呢？  
“可以吗？”Murakoshi望着他。  
Tatsumi笑了起来：“后防线呆久了的人做事都这么小心无趣吗？”  
Murakoshi哼了声，将他腿分得更开，胀大的前端突入其中。感受到异物的肌环收缩起来，为两人都带来不一般的刺激。  
即使被嘲笑了一句，Murakoshi仍旧选择耐心地等待对方身体适应自己。他克制而缓慢地重复着律动。对方配合着规律地绞紧，温和的快感缓慢累积着。  
“我的身体让你愉快吗？”男人半眯着眼看着他，神色是一贯的悠哉。  
“大概比进球时，还要让人愉快一点。”MR.ETU坦诚地回答。  
男人大笑了起来，腹部随之剧烈地起伏，连身体深处和Murakoshi紧紧结合着的地方也振动了起来。  
“该死。”Murakoshi低声咒骂了一句。  
“你总是这么隐忍，你要忍到什么时候啊。毫无顾忌地去做不会更愉快一点吗？”Tatsumi勾起嘴角笑着，，伸手去揉搓联结处村越那双被濡湿了的丸状物。“你可以更尽情地摆弄我呀。”语调里有着嘲弄和催促一般的喘息。  
“这可是你自找的。”Murakoshi将他紧紧抱起，灼热的舌头入侵那犹带着挑衅笑意的唇。借助重力之便，热刃突入了最深处，然后粗暴地捅弄起来。Tatsumi被他撞击得整个身体都颤动不已，只能伸手攀附着他的脖颈。内里艳色的媚肉愉悦地回应着这侵略和碾压，退出时还恋恋不舍地纠缠不休。Murakoshi让Tatsumi后背抵在墙上，腾出一只手来抚弄他不断冒出晶莹体液的前端。无止境的双重快感一浪更胜一浪，冰凉墙壁和火热胸膛的温度差，脑子缺氧晕眩成某种甜蜜的浆糊，在交错的鼻息里，连动脉都愉快地战栗得快要高潮。  
Murakoshi却退出停了动作，Tatsumi睁大眼睛看着他，Murakoshi一贯严肃的面容上难得露出了促狭笑意。  
Tatsumi咕哝着骂了句脏活，下身主动贴了过去，求饶般地磨蹭索求着。剧烈的侵蚀又再开始，热刃目的明确地攻击着敏感处，粗糙的手指紧紧环住了冠状沟，Tatsumi弓起身来对抗即将到来的战栗般的欢喜，大腿肌肉紧绷得快要痉挛。他蜷起脚趾，在对方汹涌攻势之下喷射了出来。没顶一般的快感，屋子里满是精液的气味。Murakoshi笑着吻了吻大口喘息着的他，身下却毫不松懈地又是一阵狠干。Tatsumi还没来得及软下去的下体再次充血起来。  
刚经历过一次顶峰，Tatsumi疲累得几乎抱不住Murakoshi。Murakoshi索性将他按在床上，继续捅弄。Tatsumi在激烈的节奏中断断续续地喘息着，过长时间的性爱对身体和精神都是折磨，他恨恨地想要咬住对方肌肉勃发的手臂，又担心会影响对方跑步时的身体平衡，只好作罢。  
Murakoshi伸手拥紧了他，将热液撒在他小腹上。  
呼吸渐渐平顺，Murakoshi拿了毛巾和热水帮他做清理。Tatsumi又进入了神游般的眼神失焦。  
“我觉得你现在还没到退役的时候。”Tatsumi突然说道。  
Murakoshi手上停了一停，又继续。  
Tatsumi坐了起来，眼睛直勾勾望着他：“你特意来找我就是想谈这件事吧。”  
“我知道你面临的境况。伤病、年纪、消褪的野心、新人追赶的压力——我都知道。我也可以列出一百个理由告诉你，后防阵需要你，ETU需要你。”沾着体液的凌乱床单上，Tatsumi头发蓬乱，面色潮红。但他的眼神坚定而坦诚，Murakoshi能在他虹膜里清晰地看见自己的存在，只有自己。  
“可我只会告诉你一个理由——”Tatsumi一字一句地说道：“我需要你。”  
Murakoshi继续着动作，低下头没再看他。但老是这样低着头，某种灼热的体液就快要从眼眶溢出来了。  
“好啦。”Tatsumi枕在自己交叉的双手上，躺了回去，露出一贯吊儿郎当的神情来，“而且你根本舍不得吧，去哪也找不到比踢球还要愉快的工作。”Tatsumi顿了顿，“而且还附赠比踢球更愉快的娱乐呀。”  
Murakoshi收好了那丁点差点暴露出来的感动，低声说道：“我这辈子这两条腿全赔你身上了。”全是自找的，Murakoshi在心里吐槽着自己，我大概会为了这个人一直跑到再也跑不动为止吧。  
Tatsumi猥亵地笑了起来：“是三条腿吧？”  
Murakoshi没搭理他，拿了毛巾往浴室去了，门被粗暴地带上。  
Tatsumi露出有点惆怅的神情，低声说给自己听：“估计是没法太快咬他这一口了呢。”

 

fin.


End file.
